26
by Arte Stella
Summary: 26 huruf dalam 26 dunia, tak lain dari 26 cerita tentang pertemuan antara 2 orang dalam satu ikatan. Multiverse . USUK


_"_―_jauh, jauh di dunia ini, yang begitu sunyi tanpa kata-kata..."_

_"Masihkah kau merasakan satu pesanku untukmu, wahai sang pengelana yang kusayang?"_

* * *

**26**

**_Axis Powers Hetalia_**_ dimiliki oleh **Hidekazu Himaruya**. Saya sama sekali tidak mendapatkan keuntungan secara material dari karya berbentuk fanfiction ini._

_Fanfiction ini adalah sekumpulan cerita pendek dengan tema besar **Pertemuan **yang tak berhubungan dengan satu chapter dan yang lainnya, dengan pusat cerita seputar pasangan **America/England** dalam berbagai macam dunia alias **multiverse**. Beberapa bisa berakhir menggantung dan tidak semuanya berakhir dengan _happy ending.

_Chapter ini terinspirasi dari konsep game di PS3, **Journey** yang dimiliki oleh **thatgamecompany**. Direkomendasikan untuk membaca chapter ini sambil mendengarkan **I was Born for This** karya **Austin Wintory**._

Last but not least, enjoy.

* * *

_Kisah kita bermula dari satu huruf_―

―_yaitu_, _Z, Untuk Zamrud._

* * *

Cobalah kau bayangkan, sebuah dunia dengan segala suaranya yang begitu alami dan merdu, dengan para manusianya yang tak dapat mengungkapkan kata-kata dari suaranya. Rasanya akan terdengar jauh dan hening, tidakkah begitu?

Tapi itulah pendapat kita, para manusia yang selalu berkata-kata, para manusia yang tak dapat bertahan pada kesunyian dan selalu punya hasrat dalam lubuk hatinya untuk berteriak. Bagi mereka yang tinggal di sana, kau pasti mengira bahwa begitu susah mereka hidup, sebab dengan apa mereka hendak mengungkapkan kemauan mereka, apalagi perasaan yang seringkali tak tergambarkan dengan kata-kata?

Sulit, tapi mereka tak mengenal kata sulit.

Mereka tak mengenal kata-kata, dan tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya, tidak seperti kita. Teruslah mereka akan berjalan, akan melihat dan mendengar, namun bukanlah bentuk kata-kata yang akan mereka dengar.

Ya, sebab mereka tak butuh hal yang bernama "kata" untuk hidup.

* * *

Beberapa orang belajar bahwa semua hal dimulai dari satu kata. Tapi semua yang ada di dunia kami ini belajar dari satu bentuk afeksi yang nyata, bukanlah semata-mata pemanis yang keluar dari bibir kalian. Kami tak punya pita suara, dan ya, terkadang itu menyakitkan karena tak semua hal bisa diutarkan begitu mudah. Tapi kami tak pernah memiliki motif untuk saling menjatuhkan, sebab yang kami pahami adalah kepentingan untuk tetap hidup dengan jujur, dan membangun sebuah relasi yang sejati.

Dan lain daripada tak adanya pita suara, karena dunia ini jugalah sebuah dunia yang telah mati.

Kau lihatlah sepanjang pandangan matamu, hanyalah padang pasir yang begitu luas. Angkat kepalamu sedikit dan berjalanlah menuju satu gundukan pasir yang besar di ujung sana, hanyalah reruntuhan dari peradaban dengan kata-kata yang tersisa. Tapi bagi mereka, seperti manusia dengan rambut sekuning matahari dan mata sebiru langit yang mengenakan ponco dengan motif dari peradaban yang telah sirna itu, mereka akan terus berjalan, mencari mereka yang tersisa dan sejenis untuk ikut dalam satu perjalanan.

Manusia dengan tatapan biru tajam itu pun berjalan, melompat mengitari padang gurun yang seolah tak pernah berujung. Teruslah syal cokelat dengan motif-motif uniknya itu berterbangan mengikuti arah angin yang berdesir begitu perlahan dan lembut di sekitar jemari-jemari dan menyusur ke lengannya, dan dengan satu optimisme akan menemukan satu hal yang baru―

―namun siapa yang sangka bahwa akan ia temui seseorang yang terjerembab di satu tumpukan pasir?

Dengan sekuat tenaganya, ia tarik tubuh itu. Tentu, insting dasarnya untuk selalu menjadi penolong mendadak muncul kala ia menjumpai―apa yang sepertinya nampak seperti―lelaki itu nampak meronta minta dibantu untuk berdiri. Tarik, lalu tarik lagi, hingga lepaslah lelaki itu dari pasir yang menimbunnya!

Senyuman lebar itu muncul dari bibir sang penolong bermata biru. Secuat rambut kuningnya berkibar sedikit, efek dari tenaga yang ia keluarkan menghempas sedikit arah secuat rambut yang melawan gravitasi. Senyum kecil itu masih berlanjut kala ia melihat wajah dari sosok pemilik alis tumpuk dengan sepasang mata zamrud yang begitu terang, bercahaya yang tak pernah dilihat oleh pemilik mata biru itu sebelumnya.

Agak meledak, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan jika ia merasa malu, kepada sang penolong yang masih memegang tangannya tersebut. Agak kasar, ia sedikit menolak pegangan tangan itu dan menunduk kecil, satu tanda terima kasih yang mereka utarkan. Hendaklah lelaki itu berjalan pergi, sebelum kembali ia dicegat oleh sang pemilik rambut kuning matahari itu.

Ditunjuknya sebuah gunung putih yang berada di kejauhan sana, dan ia tarik pemuda dengan mata hijau itu, maukah ia pergi bersamanya? Seolah gestur-gestur konyol itu berkata kepada sang pemuda yang sepertinya masih malu karena sudah ditolong dalam keadaan yang begitu memalukan. Siapa pula yang bisa terjerembab di pasir dan tak bisa berdiri lagi?

Tapi akhirnya pemilik rambut kuning kotor dan mata hijau zamrud itu tak dapat menolaknya. Biarkanlah seluruh tubuhnya ditarik oleh sang pemuda yang segera menjadikan dirinya sang partner dalam pegembaraannya. Tapi kita tentu tahu, bahwa kala kita menjumpai seseorang di dunia yang tak lagi menyisakan siapa-siapa, itu adalah satu hal yang begitu manis jika kita bisa bertemu dengan seorang yang sejenis dengan kita.

Dan siapa tahu, barangkali petualangan tanpa kata-kata bisa saja terjadi.

**The End**


End file.
